


Clocks

by SebStanborn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Civil War Fix-It, Crossover, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebStanborn/pseuds/SebStanborn
Summary: "Rahat, Chris," Sebastian hisses, pressing a hand to his rapidly beating heart. "This isn't fucking funny."Chris's frown deepens. "Who the hell is Chris?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sound of rain on tin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071971) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which worlds collide.

"Disney," Chris nods decisively as he swipes up the remote from the table and flops down next to Sebastian.

The brunet narrows his eyes at him. "Shouldn't you be packing?"

Chris pauses slightly before waving him off. "I'm fine."

"Good to know, but I wasn't inquiring after your health," Sebastian huffs. "You haven't packed yet have you?"

"I like the adrenaline rush of packing ten minutes before it's time to go," Chris defends. Sebastian shakes his head, visibly trying to hide his smirk as he playfully punches Chris's shoulder.

"Idiot," he mumbles, laughing slightly as Chris pulls him into his side.

"Civil War can wait," Chris informs him. "Disney first."

Sebastian rolls his eyes fondly but settles in and doesn't complain. He's been feeling off for most of the day, he could use a moment's peace. With tea. He needs tea.

"Let me up," he laughs, poking Chris's side to get him to let go. "I'm going to make tea."

Chris replies, Sebastian knows he does, but he doesn't hear it clearly enough to understand because as soon as he's on his feet he's reeling sideways, head swimming as black splotches begin to appear in his vision.

Someone, Chris probably, starts shouting as everything goes dark.

 

\---

 

When Sebastian wakes up he's cold and sore, lying atop one of the most uncomfortable mattresses he's ever encountered.

 _What the hell?_ He wonders, pushing himself up with a groan. _Where the fuck am I?_

He's clearly in an apartment, just not his. This one is filthy and small, with newspaper plastered to the windows and litter strewn over the floor. There's a pile of notebooks next to him, along with one sitting dubiously on the edge of the fridge.

He stumbles to the window, peeling back one of the newspaper to glance at the street below. Apparently, he's not in New York anymore either.

"What the fuck?" He asks the apartment quietly. It doesn't offer a reply. But the other person in the room does.

"Bucky?"

Sebastian whips around and nearly trips over. Chris, dressed head to toe in his Captain America gear, is frowning at him from across the room as he carefully closes the front door.

" _Rahat_ , Chris," Sebastian hisses, pressing a hand to his rapidly beating heart. "This isn't fucking funny."

Chris's frown deepens. "Who the hell is Chris?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... Yeah. Inspired by the sound of rain on tin, and if haven't read it go now and read it, it's incredible! Seriously, read all of Luninosity's stories, they're absolutely amazing!
> 
> The working title for this fic was In Which Chris Is Engaged And Steve Wants To Be XD
> 
> Rahat is Romanian for shit/bullshit, but I don't speak Romanian so if at any point in this fic I mistranslate please correct me. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I love you all, sorry it's so short! Also yes, I still haven't slept. It's been three days. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!
> 
> Next chapter: In which worlds collide, Bucky's version. It'll probably be a short one, but they'll hopefully get long from there.
> 
> P.s: I changed the title from Otherside to Clocks, because I was listening to Coldplay and something about it just felt better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which world collide, part two.

" _Mulțumesc_ ," Bucky thanks the grocer softly, offering what he hopes is an appreciative smile and trying not to wince at the throbbing in his temple as the man hands over a fresh bag of plums.

" _Cu plăcere_ ," the grocer nods with a slight grin. Bucky thanks him one last time then turns and hurries away, weaving between stalls and dodging people, shouting apologies over his shoulder before disappearing down one of the empty alleys.

" _La dracu_ ," he gasps, thrusting his hand out to lean against the alley wall as he begins to tremble. Really, he shouldn't be surprised, he _had_ been feeling like death warmed over for nearly the entirety of the day.

_"Shoulda stayed home, punk. 'Les you actually wanna catch your death?"_

"Fuck," he manages to spit out before his body drops to the floor and begins to convulse.

He's dying. Of course he is. Because really, he should have guessed HYDRA might have a default kill switch sitting in his arm, waiting to activate after a certain amount of time unattended. How stupid he was, to ever think he could be free. Because now, he's going to die alone, lying face down in a back alley without ever getting to see Steve one last time.

For the first time in a long time, Bucky Barnes feels fear.

 

\---

 

He didn't die, which is potentially a plus. But he's not alone or lying face down in an alley anymore either, which is potentially concerning. Instead, he's resting on a perfectly soft carpet with a stranger clinging to him, whispering softly as they try not to cry.

"-Or, God, that time I kicked you off of the helicarrier set? I'm still never forgiving myself for that, Jesus-"

_Steve?_

Bucky furrows his brow and shifts in the other man's grip, tipping his head back to glance up at the stranger's face. He blinks, because the person holding him is Steve, yet... Not. There are subtle differences, such as the way this Steve holds himself, a dancer but not a fighter, and then there are the more obvious differences, like the darker hair tone and the neatly trimmed beard. Bucky frowns.

"Steve?" He asks cautiously. The man blinks.

"I-what... Sebastian?" Steve-Not Steve?- asks, bewildered.

 _Oh, okay_ , Bucky thinks. _Not Steve._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil anything but I will say this: Chris should probably run ;)
> 
> Mulțumesc is Romanian for thank you, Cu plăcere is Romanian For with pleasure, La Dracu is Romanian for fuck.
> 
> I have slept between now and the last update, but not well. So... Still sleep deprived, yay! Thank you guys so much, hope you all enjoyed, updates might take a little longer now because I'm aiming to make the chapters longer :) Drop a comment, I love talking to you guys!
> 
> Happy New Year! Forgive me for I am trash.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm serious Chris, this isn't funny-"

"I'm not laughing," Chris cuts in. "We don't have time for this. I need you to trust me here, Buck. I need... I need to know you know me."

"Chris-"

"Why did you pull me from that river?" Chris demands, stepping forward, Sebastian immediately stepping two steps back.

"You're scaring me, Chris," he hisses. Chris's face shifts through a series of emotions at that, though he shakes it off quickly in favour of glancing back at the door with a scowl before turning back to Sebastian.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck," Chris says, more urgent and panicked than Sebastian's ever heard. And still calling him Bucky.

"Fucking hell, Chris-" Sebastian begins but never gets to finish, because all of a sudden the door is flying off its hinges and Chris is pulling him close, trying his damned best to shield Sebastian's body with his own.

Sebastian will swear to his dying day that he doesn't scream (he screams) when bullets begin to bounce off the shield.

Chris pulls back, blinking at Sebastian in shock. "Did you just scream?" He asks, swinging the shield up in a vicious arc and hitting one of the intruders directly in the nose, sending blood spraying across the floor as the intruder falls to his knees with a wail.

 _Oh, okay_.

"This is real," Sebastian whispers. "This is very fucking real."

Stepping back and away from Chris, who's not waiting for an answer as he throws himself into the fray, Sebastian presses himself against the wall and inches along until his fingers brush against the door handle. Glancing back at Chris-Steve?-, he decides to make a break for it, slipping silently through the door as the fight continues, the men-Agents?- to caught up in the commotion to take notice of him.

" _Multumesc lui Dumnezeu_ ," he whispers to himself when he notices the steel ladder sitting against the edge of the balcony. He wastes no time in swinging himself over the edge towards relative safety. He feels guilty leaving Chris-Steve?- behind, but things were getting far too real for Sebastian's liking.

"Too fucking real," he sighs as he finally steps off the ladder and back onto solid ground.

"Mood- that's what the kids say nowadays, right?"

Sebastian doesn't shriek, he doesn't (he totally does).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multumesc lui Dumnezeu is Romanian for Thank God, but if I'm wrong please do correct me.
> 
> Yes, I lied, this one was short. I'm so fucking sorry guys, both for the short chapter, late-late-late update and the writing (bit disappointed if I'm honest. You guys ever do something then wonder why you even bother?). I promise, I PROMISE the chapters will start to get longer. *Stares at insanely busy work schedule* I promise...
> 
> On the bright side, I'll hopefully be updating Jolene and Dreaming pretty soon, as well as posting some new works! But I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! And I promise you guys I'm going to finish all these works unless I actually, really, truly die. Just don't be surprised by the sporadic updating, it'll get better eventually. *Stares even harder at work schedule* eventually...
> 
> Also, kudos to whoever can guess our mystery person at the end!


	4. Chapter 4

Not-Steve lets out an undignified yelp, his eyes widening in shock as Bucky wraps his hand around his neck, throwing him back and onto the floor. The imposter wheezes, both hands coming up to wrap around Bucky's wrist when he leans forward, tightening his grip on Not-Steve's delicate throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Bucky growls. "And where the hell are we?"

"Seb, you need to calm down. I'm Chris. I don't know what's going on," Not-Steve gasps, shakily moving one hand up to rub comfortingly against Bucky's bicep. "But it's gonna be okay. I'm going to make it okay, I promise."

Bucky blinks and pulls back.

_Seb? Chris?_

Keeping his hand firmly wrapped around Not-Steve-Chris?'s throat, he glances around the room, taking in the homey and lived in feeling, and taking particular interest in the pictures set up in various spots. Pictures of him and Steve, Peggy, Romanova and Wilson, events that never, could never, have happened.

"What the hell?" He whispers. He briefly considers the fact it could be a HYDRA or a SHIELD trick, but a glance down at Chris quickly dismisses that thought. He seems too genuine and afraid, afraid for Bucky and the person he's replaced, for it to be a trick.

So...

_Interdimensional travel?_

Honestly, it's not to hard to believe, not with the amount of crazy shit he's seen, or even done, in his life.

"I'm sorry," he finds himself saying as he pushes himself to his feet. "I don't- I don't know how this happened. I'm sorry."

Bucky glances down at Chris one last time before he spins around and darts towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a filler/unplanned chapter, but I swear I'm going to try to make them longer. I really do love you guys, and I'm trying to keep my promises about updates and longer chapters, but life is, as my mother would say, totes fuckin cray cray.
> 
> Until next time - Your Ever Unorganised Author.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi," Tony Stark, dressed in a grey suit, says, examining Sebastian from behind red tinted glasses.

"Hi," Sebastian stutters and immediately wants to smack himself for it. Tony Stark, Iron Man, is standing right in front of him and he's stuttering and shrieking like a child.

_Way to make a first impression, Seb. Go you._

"Are you here to arrest me?" Sebastian asks cautiously, shifting slightly so he's at an angle where he can run if need be. Not that he's under the illusion Tony couldn't stop him. But still, he'd rather take a chance at running than being thrown into prison. Sebastian remembers the script, he knows there's no love lost between Bucky and Tony. Now that he thinks about it, Tony's not even meant to be here.

 _Are you seriously going to stress over that right now,_ he scolds himself.

"What?" Tony says, effectively pulling Sebastian out of his thoughts and sounding so genuinely confused Sebastian can't help but feel lost. "I'm not here to take you to jail."

"Damn right you're not," Steve says vehemently as he drops down from the ladder, face uncovered. It's strange, Sebastian almost feels like they're back on set and half expects to see Chris break away from Steve and smile, to hear him make a stupid joke with his Boston accent rather than Steve's Brooklyn one. Sebastian has to turn away as a melancholy longing washes over him, pressing in on him and attempting to drown him. He takes a deep breath and remembers to breathe, focusing his full attention on Tony, banishing thoughts of home from his mind.

"I'm not here to throw you in jail," Tony repeats. "It's kinda funny, actually. I hear Steve Rogers shows up in Romania and next thing I know my phones blowing up about dimensional leakage, possible portals, off the scale readings and- you know what, you probably wouldn't understand, never mind."

"Point is," Tony looks directly at Sebastian at this, giving him a considering look. "You're not Barnes. Obviously." He adds, gesturing to Sebastian's very much so human arm. "And methinks you traded places with our resident cyborg."

"Yeah," Sebastian huffs quietly. "I think you might be right."

Tony hums. "I'm here because you're an unknown, and you're interesting-"

"I hate to cut you off, Tony," Steve interrupts. "But if we're going to talk I think we should go somewhere more secure. Those men were searching for The Winter Soldier, and I doubt they'll differentiate between Bucky and..." Sebastian glances back as Steve awkwardly trails off. He gestures at Sebastian as if to explain, his face a strange mix of emotions. Sebastian can only imagine the poor guys disappointment.

"I don't think we're going to be alone much longer," he adds, glancing up at the sky.

 _Oh right_ , Sebastian thinks when he notices the sound of a helicopter getting closer. _Wanted criminal_.

"Thank fuck I came with the quinjet," Tony chuckles, tapping something on his watch. Sebastian's not ashamed of the awe he feels as he watches the quinjet materialise.

 

\---

 

Rogers was unsurprising. He'd known the good Captain would rush to his friends aid, but out of all the other people to side with Barnes, he hadn't expected it to be Stark. And with Stark now backing Rogers, it wouldn't be long before Romanov and Wilson joined them.

T'Challa watches as the quinjet disappears into thin air, scowling as he pulls out his phone and calls for his own. The Avengers weren't important, T'Challa was going to have Barnes' head no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony can be serious when he wants to be. I'm so fucking sorry it's so short again, I really hope and want the chapters to start getting longer, I really do 😩
> 
> Life's fucking crazy guys. Everybody's fucking dying. My granpa died Monday, and now we just found out my Uncle is highly likely to die this weekend. So yeah, been pretty depressed lately, but it's okay. Not much more to say other than I love you guys, I'm determined to keep writing and finish all my fics no matter how long it takes. Thank you guys so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've been sitting in utter silence for a good hour now as Bucky scrolls through the internet on Chris's phone.

After Bucky had practically slam dunked him into the floor, Chris had somehow managed to push past the breathlessness, stumble to his feet and yank Bucky back inside. He'd handed him his phone, to answer the questions Bucky didn't want to ask and Chris wasn't even sure he could answer, while gently pleading for him to stay and not kill Chris for the aforementioned yanking.

It's beginning to tick over into an hour and a half of silence, and Chris can't fucking handle it anymore.

Thankfully, it seems Bucky can't either.

"I hate interdimensional travel," he sighs, carefully throwing Chris's phone over to him, lips quirking up in a humourless smirk so reminiscent of Sebastian Chris nearly forgets it's not actually him. It's so easy, to forget the person he's sitting across from isn't Seb. If Bucky hadn't nearly punched him through the wall with his metal fist after Chris had yanked him, he'd still be not entirely convinced it wasn't Sebastian.

"You okay," Bucky asks, the faintest hint of an accent bleeding into his words. Another thing Bucky does that is so entirely Sebastian but at the same time not.

 _It's the wrong accent_ , he wants to say.

"Yeah," he says instead. "Guess I'm just trying to wrap my head around it. It's not everyday interdimensional travel happens in your apartment."

"Speak for yourself," Bucky laughs, genuinely laughs for the first time in a long time. Chris grins.

"I don't remember there ever being any dimensional travel in the scripts."

"Yeah, okay, you got me there," Bucky waves him off. They lapse into a more comfortable silence before either of them speak again.

"Movies, huh?"

Chris raises a brow. "Movies," he confirms.

"Tell me about it," Bucky says carefully, bringing his legs up onto the chair and folding them up beneath him. "About your movies and... Tell me about other me-him, Sebastian."

"If you tell me about Steve."

Bucky huffs but nods in agreement. Chris shrugs.

"I mean, there's a lot of movies man, about you and the Avengers. The Iron Man trilogy, the Cap trilogy, the Thor trilogy," Chris says, listing them off on his fingers. "Two Avengers movies with two more lined up. Couple other Marvel movies here and there. A franchise, y'know."

Bucky nods. "Marvel comics, right?"

"Yeah. Stan Lee. Created a whole damn Universe of superheroes."

"And your guy, Sebastian, plays me."

"Yeah," Chris says softly.

"He does. And he's amazing. The Winter Soldier, the second Cap film, he was absolutely amazing. He's just... He's great, y'know. He's smart, funny and one of the nicest people I know. I mean, he's a damn dork, but," Chris shrugs, his cheeks burning so much he's half convinced he'll need to borrow Bucky's cryo chamber for a few hours. "He's great."

When he looks back up at the younger-older?- man, he gets a good in-person look at that old wicked smirk Sebastian had adopted during the First Avenger.

"Sounds like a doll," Bucky purrs, waggling his metal fingers at Chris.

Chris huffs, his face now practically on fire from blushing so hard. _Jesus Chris, what are you, twelve?_

"Shut up. It's your turn. Tell me about Steve."

Bucky shrugs. "Not much to tell, considering you seem to know everything already."

"Humour me."

"He's a dumbass," Bucky sighs. "A big, stupid, self-sacrificing dumbass. But he's a good person, he's-"

"Your dumbass?" Chris asks quietly, unthinkingly, only realising what he's said when he notices how silent the room has become. Glancing up, he winces at the look on Bucky's face.

"Bucky-"

"Excuse me," Bucky growls, sweeping out of the room and into the guest bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Chris sighs. "Way to go, meatball."


End file.
